An Electric Bond
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: He turned around in fear only to see Kaiba standing there looking at him"Kaiba! What are you-" He took a step back in who knows what emotion "Jounouchi, what the hell are you!" Kaiba met his eyes and he realized just how much he saw it clicked in his mind 'Oh no. I'm so screwed.' I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else I might reference


The Electric Bond (I might change the name later)

Chapter 1 – In the beginning

Okay so I know I should be working on my other story but I've been watching death battle and this idea wouldn't leave me alone I had to write it. In one episode it was Pikachu Vs Blanka now I'm not going to spoil it with who would win but Blanka's character what really interesting because of a terrible plane wreck in the Amazon where he was the sole survivor of. Trapped in an area filled with dangerous predators he was forced to use camouflage everyday to survive, because of this over the years his skin absorbed enough chlorophyll to permanently turn his skin green, but that wasn't the part I was interested by. What stuck out to me was that because he didn't know who to hunt he was forced to eat electric eel's to survive and for some reason because of hamster space he developed a high resistance to electricity and somehow the ability to produce similar electric shocks. Now to the story in the season 0 manga of Yu-Gi-Oh Joey Wheeler or Jounouchi Katsuya was kidnapped by the gang he was in before he met Yugi they chained him up in and abandoned warehouse had him with his arms raised above his head in a puddle of water, he was also soaked to the bone four of the gang pulled tazers out, and while I'm not sure I think they were 2000 volts stronger that police branded tazers for over at least 3-4 hours to the point where he wouldn't even scream anymore just twitch even after that they still electrocuted him and about one hour later Yugi and Honda came and when they got Jounouchi down and he just _walked it off_ I mean almost no scratched so when I saw that Death Battle episode I could not get that part out of my mind so here it is a weird story that might have shipping in it I rely on reviews and options to make this story I hope you people like my weird brain and weirder ideas. Oh also I'm using the Japanese names and if I'm not shipping Seto and Jounouchi will become friends.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

* * *

"Yosh! Yugi, Honda, Anzu! Hey wait for meeee!" Jou proclaimed as he ran after his friends when school was out. After he caught up Honda hit him on the head

"Well if you weren't always late we wouldn't leave without you!" Honda screamed to him. Jou hit him right back.

"I wasn't late you guys were just too early now weren't you, come on already let's get to the game shop I want to get more cards!" And with that Jou took off dragging Yugi along leaving Honda and Anzu to keep up.

'God does he ever think things through, he's always so brash he is going to majorly hurt himself if he doesn't think things through' Anzu thought as she followed the group.

Soon after they were all at the game store and all fooled around, soon Anzu had to leave leaving just the boys. Yugi left for a second to get some stuff from his room leaving Honda and Jou alone, while Honda was messing with his mp3 player on the couch.

"Honda why are you messing with that thing so much you just listen to music on it" Jou deadpanned looking at his friend

"No it's not that I think it died but I lost the charger and I'm trying to open it to see if I have the right batter to change it." Honda explained, soon after Jou grabbed it and looked at it. "Hey! Give it back." Honda said as Jou jumped over the couch to get away. "JOU! Get over here!" After Yugi came back down and broke up the fight Jou finally explained just what happened.

"Gezze Honda I have this charger I can give it to you tomorrow fully charged okay, now I have to get home so I'll see you two tomorrow okay." Jou said as he walked towards the door not before Honda cut him off.

"Thank you Jou is there any way to repay you." Honda said forgetting that this was Jou, he just smirked and looked at Honda.

"Maybe see you two later." Jou said as he exited the building going to the park on his way home. After Jou left Honda paled in realization of what he might have just agreed to.

"Crap I'm screwed aren't I Yugi." He said looking over his shoulder to find Yami staring at him and Yugi by the door to the kitchen. _(The yamis have their own bodies by the way)_

"Yes Honda you probably are. Now please leave Yugi has homework." Honda nodded leaving Yami with a pouting Yugi off to his house.

* * *

Soon after that Jou reached the park with the mp3 play in hand. "Perfect empty, now let's just do a bit deeper into the park to do this." He said to himself walking deeper into the park by a Sakkara tree that just had a few blooms left on it. "Okay now let's get this charged and go home before the old man comes back." And with that Jou sat down and found the port on it, and put his thumb over it. "Okay just a little juice I don't want this thing exploding." He said to himself.

After that Jou started to concentrate and blue and yellow electric bolts started to appear on his arm slowly creating more. _(Okay to get it think of the game Azure Striker Gunvolt look it up if you don't know what it is but it kind of like the mans whip for sticking the main character and then the picture when Gunvolt broke out the chair with restraints in the beginning except its much closer to Jou's arm)_ When he felt that it was enough he used his thumb as an outlet and pumped enough electricity into the mp3 to fully charge and then dropped it to the ground as the charges around his arm slowly disappeared, soon he breathed out and picked it up with his other arm and expected it. Soon he cracked a smile and got up.

"Alright I didn't blow it up that great! Now I got to get home." Jou said as he walked out of the park to his home, his father was off who knows where and he just went to sleep ready for the next day of school if only he knew of what would happen.

* * *

Okay its short but I was able to establish the main concept about Jou so if you think I have a shot with this leave a review I would like to know where I stand with this if I get none I'll probably still update just with major gaps in between okay I'm off I hope people like this bbbbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee


End file.
